If I Lose Everything In The Fire
by Shay Stark and Raven Rogers
Summary: Tony Vincent hates the song, but when John Gallagher, Jr. decides to change the stage directions, he might find a new appreciation of it. Slash. Tony/John.


**Author's Note: I do not own Tony Vincent or John Gallagher, Jr. or the beautiful song "Last Night On Earth", but I do own the plot, so do not steal it. I am perfectly aware Tony and John are not gay, and it sends a dagger inot my heart every time I think about it, so leave me alone. Read and review, darlings. 3**

* * *

**If I Lose Everything In The Fire**

Tony sighs as he combs his fingers through his hair, making sure it is on the left side of his head where it is supposed to be. He hates this part of the musical because he has grown to dislike "Last Night On Earth", and besides, who cares what St. Jimmy does anyway? Jimmy is a drug dealer and a generally bad person, ruining Johnny's life because he can and fuck what everyone else thinks. He even dies in the end, which is how it is supposed to be. Tony still has no idea why Jimmy sings a song with a romantic connotation and does not know who he is singing it to unless it is to Johnny. Lovely. So not only is Jimmy a thoughtless, egotistical megalomaniac, but he is in love with his main disciple and trying to get Johnny to leave Whatsername out of jealousy. Hopefully, it is just nothing like that, but still. Tony hates the song, and he hates standing on the stairs in a leather jacket singing it, and he hates watching John writhe on the ground. He hates all of it so damn much.

When he hears the music change, he waits a beat, then shoves open the door and starts in on "She's A Rebel", stalking downstairs to scream at John. For what it is worth, John is a brilliant actor, and he plays the part of the dopey, cynical Johnny with ease. Tony simply pulls on the attitude and stands between the two dancing lovers, screaming the lyrics of "St. Jimmy" over the lyrics of "She's A Rebel", then sending the others away. As he mounts the stairs for the dreaded song, he is aware of the audience settling in to listen. Most of them like this song because it is sappy and romantic and sweet and cute, totally ignoring the fact two of the actors are shooting up while it plays.

He turns to begin the song and realizes, startled, that John is still standing there, still staring after him, and groans to himself. So far, the performances have been close to flawless, but John is starting to fuck it up. They are going to get reamed for this after the show.

_"I text a post card, sent to you. Did it go through?"_ And John is still staring at him as he sings, not kneeling on the ground like he is supposed to. What the hell is he doing? Does he want to get the lot of them in trouble? "_Sending all my love to you. You are the moonlight of my life every night. Giving all my love to you."_

But John is still standing, still staring, even as Whatsername begins her part of the song. Funnily enough, Tony cannot remember her name at the moment. _"My beating heart belongs to you. I walked for miles 'til I found you."_

_"I'm here to honor you. If I lose everything in the fire, I'm sending all my love to you,"_ Tony chimes back in, watching in disbelief as John actually drops the fake drugs and starts toward the stairs. He rests his hand on the bottom railing, fingers curling around the cold metal, and Tony swallows hard at the fire he can see in John's eyes even from this distance. Damn it. He and Whatsername are supposed to be on the ground together. They are so going to get a lecture about proper technique about following the stage directions after the show is over and the people leave. If his eyes are not betraying him, he can see people cocking their heads in confusion.

_"With every breath that I am worth here on Earth, I'm sending all my love to you,"_ the girl playing Heather sings as she enters from stage right, holding the bundle that is supposed to be hers and Justin's baby in her arms. Though he hates the song, Tony likes the way she sings it. She is earnest about the words because she lives and breathes her role, and he likes that. It is something he refuses to do when singing this particular song because this is not a St. Jimmy song. _"So if you dare to second guess, you can rest assured that all my love's for you."_

Whatsername is slowly walking to John's side, resting her hand on his arm as if she is trying to make the best of what is an awkward situation. _"My beating heart belongs to you."_

_"I walked for miles 'til I found you."_ The words slip from Tony's lips, but he barely feels them because he is watching John shrug Whatsername off as if she is a hindrance to him. What does he think he is doing? _"I'm here to honor you. If I lose everything in the fire, I'm sending all my love to you."_

The music reaches its crescendo interlude, and John mounts the stairs without hesitation, climbing them slowly but surely, as if trying to make this change part of the song. Tony squeezes the railing hard and watches him, uncertain about what to say, what to do. He cannot just bolt and hope for the best because he is no longer certain John will not follow him. And by the time the music begins to calm for the last chorus, John is on the level with him, walking toward him, and what can he do? He turns so he is facing John and finds himself backed into the corner, finds his leather jacket being pushed down his arms into a whispering puddle at his feet.

_"My beating heart belongs to you,"_ Whatsername sings, but it is no good. John is not coming back down, and Tony can see that in his eyes.

He sucks in a breath and feels arms around his waist, and for once, he sings the words with feeling, sings them because he can see in John's eyes what they mean for a change. _"I walked for miles 'til I found you. I'm here to honor you. If I lose everything in the fire-"_

And then he is being kissed. John's lips are on his, and the younger actor is holding him with anxious strength, and it feels so good. His hands rise, tangling in John's hair, and he gives himself to the kiss in a way he has not given himself to a kiss in a long time. He ignores the rest of the song, the rest of the scene, the fact that he is supposed to be getting ready for his performance of "Know Your Enemy" because he is wrapped tight in John's arms and enjoying the feel of John's hands on his skin through the fishnet mesh of his tank top. Ignores the fact that the whole audience is staring at them and the fact that this is going to compromise his marriage if not ruin it because there will be no way to explain this to anyone. If he loses everything because of this kiss, he will be okay with it because he feels something and mourns its loss when John pulls away.

Thunderous applause rings through the room, and John smiles at him, then steals a softer kiss.

_If I lose everything in the fire, I'm sending all my love to you._

He has to download this song.


End file.
